The Quest
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Vous pensez tous connaître l'histoire de Frodon et de l'anneau. Et si, en fait, vous ne connaissiez pas toute l'histoire? Et si deux personnages importants avaient été oubliés avec les années? Voici une toute autre version de la quête de l'anneau, la véritable version, celle qui fut perdu depuis très longtemps. Celle qui, à l'instar de l'anneau jadis, est devenu un mythe...
1. The beginning

**Lily Jolie **: Hey bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma nouvelle fic qui cette fois se passe dans mon univers préféré. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot ;)

* * *

**The Quest**

**Chapitre un: The beginning**

La soleil se lève sur Dale alors que je suis perchée sur le toit de la plus haute tour de la ville. La lumière de la soleil se pose peu à peu, au loin, sur les murs d'Erebor faisant luire la pierre noire et lisse. La ville est encore silencieuse même si je sais que très bientôt les enfants courront dans les rues. Je soupire doucement, inquiète. La ville est tranquille et prospère depuis le jour où Bard en a pris la tête et aujourd'hui, les temps changes de nouveau. 76 années après la mort de Smaug, les orcs et les wargs vagabondent de plus en plus par ici et cela ne me plait pas, pas plus qu'à Brand et Dain d'ailleurs. Seulement, chacun est trop occupé avec les joies de la cours pour porter attention à ce qui se passe ou pour m'écouter donc je passe mes nuits à veiller les alentours pour éviter une répétition du massacre de Dale.

Ces dernières semaines, non seulement les orcs et les wargs sont plus nombreux, mais les nuits se font de plus en plus sombre, la soleil est recouverte d'un voile et une ombre grandit à l'est. Quelque chose de sombre et de mauvais se prépare, je peux le sentir jusque dans mes os. Enfin, pour le moment la soleil est bien levée et la ville c'est réveillée ce qui est pour moi le signal que la garde prend le relais et que je peux aller dormir quelques heures. D'ailleurs à propos de sommeil je suis de plus en plus heureuse d'être une elfe et de n'avoir besoin que de très peu de repos car avec mes nuits de garde et mes obligation auprès du roi Brand, ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour dormir! Enfin, j'ai juré fidélité à Bard et je continuerai d'observer mon serment temps que cela sera nécessaire.

J'arpente un moment les rues animées de la ville avec un petit sourire et les souvenirs plein la tête. La bataille des cinq armées avait fait jadis rage à quelques kilomètres de la ville qui n'était alors que ruines à cause de Smaug le dragon. Je n'oublierais jamais cette bataille où j'ai combattu aux côtés de mes vieux amis Thorin et Bard ainsi qu'aux côtés des miens que j'avais quitté si longtemps avant. Erebor, Dale et la plaine qui les séparent ont vue beaucoup de souffrance et de mort, mais cette ultime bataille avait quand même eu du bon. Les gobelins ont été vaincus, la puissance noire de Sauron refoulée hors des terres du nord, et Bard entrepris de reconstruire Dale avec sa partie du butin du dragon. Seule tristesse à mes yeux, la mort de Thorin Oakenshild ce nain courageux et fort que je suis fière d'appeler mon ami. Ce cher vieux Thorin avait été difficile à convaincre de mon honnêteté et avait encore plus difficilement accepté mon amitié, après tout ce bougre ne portait pas les elfes de Mirkwood dans son cœur, mais j'avais finalement réussi à m'en faire un ami. Une fois Thorin dans sa dernière demeure et tous les alliés rentrés chacun dans leurs contrées, moi je suis restée et je me suis dressée aux côtés de Bard afin de reconstruire Dale la ville de ses ancêtres royaux. Aujourd'hui, 76 années après la bataille, Brand son petit-fils règne sur la ville d'une façon qui aurait rendu fier mon ami et moi je reste ici, fidèle au poste, à veiller que tout ce passe bien.

Mes rêveries m'ont finalement conduit chez moi car je vois enfin la porte de ma petite maison dans le centre de la ville. J'aurais pu rester au château, Bard avait d'ailleurs largement insisté à l'époque, mais je suis une solitaire alors il me fallait mon chez moi. À quelques pas de la porte, alors que je sens enfin mes épaules se détendre à l'idée de dormir un peu, je me fais intercepter par Eradan, le messager du roi.

- Lady Aerin! S'exclama Eradan dès qu'il me voit. Lady Aerin, le roi désir vous voir!  
- J'allais dormir un peu Eradan. Soupirais-je, fatiguée. Est-ce réellement important ou seulement une des lubies de Brand qui pourrait attendre quelques heures de plus?  
- Le roi vous fait dire que c'est d'une grande importance. Repris Eradan, sincèrement désolé. Il dit que cela a rapport avec les avertissements que vous lui avez donné et qu'il n'a pas écouté!  
- Bien dans ce cas rentre immédiatement lui dire que j'arrive. Cédais-je simplement. Je vais faire une rapide toilette et me changer et je me rends directement au palais.  
- Bien, Lady Aerin. Souri Eradan. À bientôt.  
- Merci Eradan. terminais-je en entrant chez moi.

Visiblement Brand a finalement compris que quelque chose ne va pas, mais pour que ce soit le cas la situation doit être plus grave que je ne l'avais présagée. Je me dirige donc vers ma chambre et me débarbouille rapidement avant de troquer mes vêtements de combat pour mes vêtements de cours. Sans être une robe comme cela est pour toutes les autres femmes de probablement tous les autres royaumes, mes vêtements demeurent parfaitement adéquats pour une réunion avec Brand. J'enfile rapidement mon pantalon blanc, ma chemise de lin blanche, mon corset blanc, ma veste finement brodée de couleur lavande qui descend jusqu'à mi-cuisse pour terminer avec mes bottes de la même couleur que ma veste. Je me regarde un instant dans le miroir afin de dompter mes longs cheveux blonds et de ramener les mèches de devant vers l'arrière avec une broche sertie de rubis et de saphirs offerte par Thorin il y a longtemps. Je déteste tout le cérémonial qu'engendre les visites à la cours et regrette réellement le temps où Bard n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de ce que je portais, mais apparemment cela fait dorénavant partie de mes tâches donc je m'y plis.

Je me mets finalement en route pour atteindre, après quelques minutes de marche, le château royal où on me conduit rapidement au roi Brand. Étonnamment, les gardes me mènent directement au bureau personnel de Brand alors qu'habituellement nos réunions se déroulent dans la salle du trône. Depuis la mort de Bard, je n'ai été que quelques fois dans ce bureau et à chaque fois cela annonçait de très mauvaises nouvelles. La dernière fois en date on m'annonçait que le roi Bain, le fils de Bard, était mourant. Finalement à destination, un garde m'ouvre la porte, m'annonce et me laisse entrer avant de refermer derrière moi. La pièce est sombre malgré la belle température extérieure et Brand se trouve à ma gauche face à la grande cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

- Que me vaut cette convocation si tôt le matin, votre majesté? Demandais-je en m'approchant de lui  
- Votre majesté? Rigola le jeune homme. Depuis quand m'appel tu majesté, Aerin? Reprit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
- Lorsque je suis convoquée dans ce bureau, ce qui est arrivé seulement 5 fois en 76 ans, je suppose que l'heure est grave et l'heure n'est pas aux jeux. Répondis-je simplement.  
- Et je pari qu'à chaque fois, que ce soit grand-père ou père ou moi, on te fait la même réponse? Répondit-il, souriant toujours.  
- Effectivement et ma réponse vous fait toujours rire et cela vous détend et nous permet ensuite de discuter sérieusement et sereinement. Répondis-je en souriant doucement. Alors, Brand, que ce passe-t-il?  
- Dain vient de me confirmer qu'il a envoyé Gloin, Gimli et Dwalin prendre conseil auprès du seigneur Elrond à Fondcombe. Lança-t-il en prenant place dans un fauteuil  
- À Imladris? Répétais-je en m'asseyant à mon tour, surprise. Que se passe-t-il pour qu'il les envois si loin?  
- Apparemment Sauron aurait envoyé un émissaire proposé à Dain de lui rendre 3 des 7 anneaux des nains ainsi que La Moria. Me répondit Brand, que je n'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux.  
- Et que voulait Sauron en échange? Demandais-je en grognant, peu certaine d'apprécier la suite.  
- Des informations à propos d'un semi-homme. Dit-il pas trop certain du terme.  
- D'un Hobbit? M'Exclamais-je, inquiète. Que veut-il à Bilbon?  
- Je ne sais pas, Aerin, mais ça m'inquiète quand même. Répondit Brand, désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'un semi-homme pourrait bien avoir qui intéresserait Sauron si ce n'est quelque chose de très puissant…  
- Tu crois que Bilbon aurait…demandais-je sans terminé ma phrase tant la réponse m'effraie.  
- J'espère pour lui que non. Répondit Brand. Mais quoi qu'il en soit j'aimerais que tu rejoignes les nains à Fondcombe en tant que représentante de Dale.  
- Moi? M'exclamais-je, surprise. Représenter Dale? Mais, bien que je sois chez moi ici, je suis une elfe. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais envoyez l'un de tes hommes?  
- Si comme tu le crois depuis un moment quelque chose de sombre se prépare je vais avoir besoin de mes hommes pour organiser la défense de la cité et travailler avec Dain. Répondit-il sombrement. Les seuls en qui j'ai assez confiance pour accomplir une telle tâche sont précisément ceux que j'aurais besoin de garder à mes côtés. De plus, tu as bien plus d'expérience et de vécu qu'eu en auront jamais et tout comme mon père et mon grand-père avant moi, j'ai une totale confiance en toi Aerin fille de Lindorië, Dame de Mirkwood. Termina-t-il en s'inclinant.  
- Je suppose que mon statut de Dame de Mirkwood ne nuira pas…dis-je en soupirant. Tu es certain que tu n'as pas besoin de moi? Demandais-je inquiète.  
- Insinues tu que je ne pourrais pas diriger ma cité sans toi? Demanda-t-il en riant.  
- Brand! M'exclamais-je riant aussi. Tu sais bien que j'ai entièrement confiance en toi pour diriger Dale, tout comme ton père avait également confiance. Les hommes de votre famille sont faits pour diriger. C'est simplement que Bain, Bard, Bard II et toi êtes un peu ma famille également et que Dale c'est chez moi alors il est normal que je sois inquiète non?  
- Je sais, tu sais bien que je plaisante! Rigola-t-il. Mais ne t'en fait pas, on va très bien se débrouiller et, qui plus est, il est plus que temps que mon fils m'aide et m'épaule afin de savoir toutes les ficelles du métier pour pouvoir me succéder. Reprit-il plus sérieusement. Et je serais bien plus serein de te savoir là-bas, de savoir que quelqu'un en qui j'ai entièrement confiance ce trouve là-bas pour donner son avis, pour nous représenter.  
- D'accord alors, je me rends à Imladris. Dis-je en soupirant. Je vais prendre un peu de repos aujourd'hui et prendre la route à la nuit tombée.  
- Merci, Aerin. Répondit Brand en serrant ma main dans les deux siennes. Maintenant va te reposer et vient me dire au revoir avant de partir.  
- Promis, bonne journée Brand. Dis-je en guise de salutation.

Je me lève, embrasse mon ami sur la joue et quitte le château la tête pleine de questions. Je suis très inquiète pour Bilbon. Si Sauron cherche des informations sur lui, c'est que ce cher vieux Hobbit a en sa possession quelque chose qui intéresse grandement le seigneur noir. Il s'agit à coup sûr de quelque chose en lien avec l'Unique et cela ne me plait pas. Je me dis que j'aurais dû faire tout le chemin jusqu'à la Comté pour l'anniversaire de Bilbon. Enfin, le passé est le passé et je ne peux rien y changer alors autant mettre mon énergie sur le futur.

Une fois chez moi, je me déshabille tant bien que mal et m'effondre dans mon lit, morte de fatigue. Cependant, malgré mon besoin criant de repos, mon esprit n'arrive pas à se poser trente secondes. Les questions, les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire volent follement dans ma tête sans jamais trouver de réponses, de raisons et m'empêchent de trouver le sommeil. Et si Bilbon est en danger? Et par extension la Comté? Est-ce que la situation en Terre du Milieu est plus grave que je ne l'imaginais? Que devrons-nous faire? Une nouvelle guerre va-t-elle éclater? De nouvelles batailles comme celle de La Dernière Alliance auront-elles lieux? Tant de questions dont les réponses sont peut-être à Imladris. Finalement lassée de me retourner encore et encore dans mon lit, je me lève et entame les préparatifs de départ.

J'envoie un messager faire prévenir les écuries royales afin que mon cheval soit prêt au voyage puis j'emballe le strict nécessaire, ainsi que quelques petits objets dont je ne peux me s'éparer, pour ce voyage avant de finalement m'habiller. J'hésite un instant sur quoi porter pour un tel voyage avant d'opter pour un pantalon en daim gris ajusté, une chemise de lin verte près du corps, un corsage en daim gris lacé au dos, ma veste de voyage grise et verte ajustée, également en daim, qui couvrait mes hanches et mes bottes de cuir noir montant jusqu'à mi mollet. J'attache ensuite à ma ceinture ma fidèle épée, joyau créer par les elfes orfèvres très longtemps avant ma naissance et mon carquois et mon arc de la Lothlorien cadeau de la Dame Galadriel. Enfin j'enfile ma cape verte coupée de façon à ce que mon carquois et mon arc se trouvent non couvert par celle-ci. Finalement prête, j'attrape mon bagage et jette un dernier coup d'œil sur ce qui a été ma maison pendant 76 ans car je sens que je ne reviendrais pas ici avant un moment.

Lorsque j'arrive aux écuries du château, Brand et son fils Bard m'y attendent déjà aux côtés de Deor, mon fidèle étalon noir. Une fois à leur hauteur je salue Deor, attache mon bagage à la selle puis me tourne vers Brand et Bard.

- Je savais que tu aimais plus ce cheval que n'importe quoi d'autre! Rigola mon ami le roi.  
- Les Rohirrims m'ont appris comment ne faire qu'un avec ma monture et cela inclus les salutations prioritaires! Dis-je en rigolant également.  
- Tu pars donc plus tôt que prévue. Constata Brand.  
- Apparemment le repos me fuis donc autant mettre à profit mon temps et prendre la route dès maintenant. Répondis-je simplement.  
- Sois prudente ma chère amie. Répondit Brand en me serrant dans ses bras. Sois prudente et fait bonne route.  
- Sois prudent également, Brand. Dis-je en le serrant également. Sois courageux et montre encore une fois au monde de quel bois se chauffe les descendants de Girion!  
- Compte sur moi Aerin! Dit-il finalement.  
- Et toi, Bard, veille bien sur ton père et sur notre cité pendant mon absence. Dis-je pour le jeune homme en posant ma main sur son épaule. Tu portes le nom d'un grand homme et je ne doute pas un seul instant que le moment venu tu prouveras ta valeur et la légitimité de ton nom!  
- Merci, Dame Aerin! Me répondit-il en souriant. Soyez prudente et revenez nous vite!  
- Au revoir mes amis, ma chère cité! Dis-je en guise d'adieu alors que je grimpe sur Deor.

Une fois sur le dos de mon cheval, je me penche sur son encolure pour lui murmurer des encouragements et des gentilles en elfique comme à chaque fois que nous entamons un long voyage ensemble. Je souris une dernière fois à Brand et à Bard et lance enfin Deor au galop qui henni de joie. Rapidement nous quittons la cité de Dale et nous nous éloignons à l'opposé d'Erebor. Sur le haut d'une colline, je m'arrête un instant et contemple une dernière fois Dale et Erebor, la cité des hommes et le royaume des nains qui me sont tant chers, consciente que je ne reviendrais pas avant très longtemps. Je murmure une vieille prière de protection elfique à l'intention des deux endroits puis éperonne Deor de nouveau, les laissant derrière moi. Selon mes calculs, je devrais être à Imladris dan jours. Gloin, Gimli et Dwalin ont déjà 3 jours d'avance sur moi, mais étant donné qu'ils voyagent à pied je devrais les rattrapés ou n'arriver que quelques heures après eux. J'espère seulement que le seigneur Elrond aura les réponses à mes questions.


	2. The council

**Lily Jolie: **Voici le chapitre deux :D J'espère que ça va vous plaire à tous et à toi aussi Jay :) Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ;)

* * *

**The Quest**

**Chapitre deux: The council**

Après 6 jours de voyage et très peu de repos, j'atteins enfin le gué de la Bruinen, la rivière délimitant la cité d'Imladris. À peine quelques secondes après l'entrée de Deor dans la rivière, je sens la magie des miens venir doucement réchauffer mon corps endoloris et c'est souriante que j'entre enfin dans la magnifique cité d'Imladris, demeure du seigneur Elrond. J'avais oublié à quel point cette cité était belle et paisible. En fait, cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas allée dans une cité elfique, que je n'ai fréquenté que les cités des hommes, que j'avais oublié à quel point il est bon d'être simplement entourer de mes semblables et de notre magie. Doucement je chemine dans la cité jusqu'aux écuries pour y déposer Deor et j'ai le plaisir d'y trouver mon vieil ami Elladan, le fils aîné d'Elrond. Lorsque ce dernier me voit arrivé, la surprise peint ses traits alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Finalement je saute en bas de ma monture et me dirige vers lui.

- Elladan, mon cher ami, je suis heureuse de te voir! Lui dis-je, heureuse.  
- Aerin fille de Lindorië, il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu! Répondit-il en s'approchant de moi.  
- Cela doit faire dans les 150 ans à peu près! Dis-je avec le sourire. C'est effectivement un long moment sans voir un ami.  
- Très longtemps! Répondit-il en riant. Que nous vaux l'honneur de la visite d'une Dame de Mirkwood?  
- Je suis ici à la demande du roi Brand de Dale. Répondis-je plus sérieusement. Notre ami le roi Dain II d'Erebor nous a informer qu'il avait envoyé Gloin, Gimli et Dwalin prendre conseil auprès de ton père. Étant donné qu'Erebor et Dale sont deux cités très proches l'une de l'autre, Brand à juger que les conseils dispensés par Elrond pourrait lui être également profitable et il voulait également quelqu'un qui parlerait pour lui si nécessaire.  
- Et bien mon père est présentement en train de tenir conseil avec les nains, deux hommes, Gandalf, un semi-homme et le prince de Mirkwood. Répondit Elladan.  
- Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller m'incruster alors! Soupirais-je.  
- Tu sais que mon père n'appréciera pas? Répondit Elladan en soupirant.  
- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher d'y aller? Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.  
- Depuis le temps que je te connais, il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé d'essayer de t'empêcher de faire quelque chose! Répondit-il en riant. Plus on t'en empêche, plus tu te bute et tu te détermine à le faire!  
- Tu as entièrement raison, Elladan. Répondis-je en riant.  
- Laisse-moi au moins te conduire à la salle! Dit-il avec un sourire.  
- Je te suis donc! Répondis-je simplement.

Elladan m'entraine dans les couloirs de la cité en me donnant les dernières nouvelles. Il me parle des prouesses de son jeune frère Elrohir et des amours de sa sœur Arwen après quoi je me fais la réflexion qu'il faut vraiment que je parle avec mon amie avant de repartir. Il a également la gentillesse de me débarrasser de mon arc, mon carquois et ma cape. Toujours aussi prévenant, Elladan envoie également un domestique me préparer une chambre où je pourrais prendre un peu de repos dès que j'en aurais fini avec ce conseil. Finalement nous arrivons devant la porte de la salle où se tiens la réunion et Elladan me quitte en riant et en me souhaitant bonne chance.

Je prends une grande inspiration, replace mes vêtements et mes cheveux et entre dans la pièce en poussant fortement les deux grandes portes. Le bruit que je fais en entrant attire l'attention de tout le monde et chacun se fige en me voyant. La première chose que je vois ce sont deux semi-hommes cachés derrière les poutres afin d'espionner la rencontre. Je leur fait un clin d'œil et j'avance dans la pièce comme si de rien était. Face à moi se trouve un autre semi-homme à mi-chemin entre son siège et un présentoir, Gandalf à sa droite. Ensuite viens les deux elfes de Mirkwood sur lesquelles je ne m'attarde pas. À côté d'eux, je vois les regards de mes trois amis nains s'égayés à ma vue. Viens ensuite quatre hommes qui, d'après leurs vêtements, proviennent du Gondor et, enfin, un rodeur du nord que j'ai déjà eu le plaisir de rencontrer et qui tente vainement de caché son sourire. Enfin, face à ce demi-cercle, se tiens le seigneur Elrond dont l'expression est à mi-chemin entre le choc et l'indignation. Comme personne ne semble prêt à parler en premier, je leur fait un grand sourire et me tourne vers Elrond.

- pardonner mon intrusion pour le moins fracassante, seigneur Elrond. Dis-je en m'inclinant. Et pardonnez mon retard, la lettre d'invitation c'est perdu en chemin. Les messagers de nos jours ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient… ajoutais-je en souriant.  
- Aerin fille de Lindorië ceci est un conseil secret! S'exclama Elrond en colère. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous introduire ici sans y avoir été invité. De plus, déjà deux émissaires représentent Mirkwood donc nous n'avons nullement besoin de vous!

- J'ai bien remarqué les représentants Mirkwood et je suis loin d'être ici pour leur prendre leur place! Répondis-je, plus sérieusement. Je suis ici en la qualité d'ambassadrice pour le roi Brand de Dale qui désire également savoir ce qui se trame en Terre du milieu. Il aurait apprécié venir lui-même mais la présence anormalement grande des orcs et des wargs dans le secteur l'a obligé à m'envoyer moi. Contrairement à ce que vous dite, ma place est ici dans ce conseil. Les gens de Dale ont jadis prouvé leur valeur et ont combattus pour la sécurité de notre monde. Dois-je vous rappeler la bataille des cinq armées seigneur Elrond? Je crois qu'il n'est que justice que ce peuple ai un représentant présent ici. En outre, ça vous prend aussi quelqu'un qui est en bon terme avec chaque royaume représenté ici, enfin presque, histoire de vous aider quand tout le monde voudra arracher la tête de tout le monde!

- Très bien, vous pouvez rester! Céda-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Apportez-lui un siège  
- Merci bien, et laissez tomber le siège je suis capable de rester debout. Répondis-je. Bon alors vous en étiez où?  
- Frodon Saquet ici présent allait présenter au conseil le pourquoi de sa tenue. Grogna Elrond en désignant le semi-homme. Allez-y, Frodon, n'ayez crainte tout ira bien. Encouragea-t-il le garçon qui posa sur le présentoir un simple anneau d'or.  
- Par la barbe de Durin c'est pas possible! M'exclamais-je, estomaquée. Ça ne peut pas être l'anneau unique n'est-ce pas?  
- Il s'agit effectivement de l'anneau unique, Gandalf et Frodon ont effectué la vérification par le feu. Répondit Elrond alors que les murmures s'élevaient dans la salle.

Le silence remplace rapidement les murmures et chaque regard est fixé sur l'anneau hormis celui de Frodon. Je remarque au passage que Legolas semble aussi inconfortable que moi en présence de cet objet suintant le mal, tandis que de l'autre côté les hommes semblent plus qu'intéressé par lui, un en particulier. Celui-ci se lève d'ailleurs en prenant la parole.

- Lors d'un rêve, dit-il d'une voix profonde, j'ai vue à l'est le ciel s'assombrir, mais à l'ouest une pâle lueur persistait et une voix s'écriait «votre fin est proche, le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé». continua-t-il en tendant la main vers l'anneau  
- Holà mon gars où est-ce que tu te croit? M'exclamais-je en l'attrapant par le col. Ce n'est pas une petite babiole avec laquelle on peut jouer comme on veut! C'est l'anneau unique pour l'amour du ciel, alors tenez-vous en loin!  
- Et vous qui êtes-vous pour me donner des ordres, femme? S'exclama-t-il, méchamment.  
- Boromir cela suffit! S'exclama Elrond alors que Grand-Pas m'attrapait par la taille en me murmurant de me retenir. Aerin a totalement raison! À moins qu'il en soit décidé ainsi par le conseil au complet, nul ne touche l'anneau!  
- Mais cet anneau est un don! S'exclama Boromir, de retour dans son siège. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor, pourquoi ne pas s'en servir? Demanda-t-il en se relevant. Depuis longtemps mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurités! Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui!

- On ne peut le contrôlé! S'exclama enfin Grand-Pas. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut! L'anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur connait à ses choses-là? Demanda-t-il d'une manière méprisante.  
- Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur! M'exclamais-je en même temps que Legolas. C'est Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, vous lui devez serment d'allégeance! Continua Legolas alors qu'Aragorn me faisait taire d'une pression sur la main.  
- Aragorn, le descendent d'Isildur… Répondit Boromir, incrédule.  
- Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor! Continua Legolas avec ferveur.  
- Asseyez-vous, Legolas. Répondit Aragorn afin de calmer l'elfe.  
- Le Gondor n'a pas de roi! Rétorqua Boromir en regardant Legolas. Il en a pas besoin.  
- Aragorn a raison! S'exclama Gandalf de sa voix bourrue. Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser!  
- Je suis d'accord avec eux! Dis-je à mon tour. Donner à quiconque l'anneau dans le but de l'utiliser pour le bien ne fera que plus de mal et au final tout ce qu'on gagnera c'est un Sauron au sommet de sa forme avec l'anneau à son doigt!  
- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Dit Elrond en se levant. L'Anneau doit être détruit.  
- Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire? Demanda alors Gimli en se levant et en attrapant sa hache.  
- Gimli non! M'exclamais-je alors qu'il fracassait sa hache sur l'anneau et qu'il fut projeté sur le sol, son arme en miette et l'anneau intact.

- L'anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Gloin, par aucun moyen en notre possession. Répondit Elrond, calmement. L'anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du destin, il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abime flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous doit le faire. Termine-t-il gravement.

- On entre pas si facilement en Mordor. Soupira Boromir. Ces portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orcs, en ces lieus il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais et le grand œil est toujours attentif. Ce sont des terres dévastées et stériles recouvertes de braises, de cendres et de poussières. L'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix milles hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie. Termina-t-il, grave et même si je ne l'apprécie pas, il a raison.

- N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit? S'exclama vivement Legolas en se levant. L'anneau doit être détruit!  
- Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire? Grogna Gimli, loin d'être d'accord.  
- Si nous échouons qu'arrivera-t-il? Répondit Boromir à son tour en se relevant, encore. Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupèrera son anneau?  
- J'aime mieux mourir que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un elfe! Lança un Gimli colérique au visage de Legolas.  
- Ah bien merci l'ami vraiment! Grognais-je, quand même consciente que les nains d'Erebor ont la fâcheuse tendance à oublier que je suis une elfe.

Mais mon commentaire passe inaperçu dans la débandade qui suit. Tout le monde se lève et jouent à celui qui criera le plus fort. Chacun y va de son point de vue et même Gandalf s'y met. Seul Aragorn, Frodon et moi demeurons calme. Je tourne la tête vers le rôdeur qui me lance un regard de découragement alors que j'hausse les épaules en retour. Il était facile à prévoir que cela se terminerait ainsi. Mettre des nains, des hommes ET des elfes dans la même pièce n'est pas nécessairement l'idée de l'année si vous voulez mon avis. Pendant que tout le monde se chamaille comme des gamins de cinq ans, je me penche vers Aragorn et nous discutons des options qui nous sont offertes. Le tout dure depuis dix bonnes minutes quand j'entends une petite voix que le brouhaha couvre presque malgré mon ouïe d'elfe. Aragorn et moi soupirons de concert lorsque Frodon parle de nouveau et que tous l'écoutent.

- Je vais le faire! S'exclama Frodon. Je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor bien que je ne connaisse pas le moyen.  
- Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Saquet. Répondit Gandalf en posant sa grande main sur la frêle épaule gauche du Hobbit. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter.  
- Si je peux vous être utile d'une quelconque façon, Frodon, ma vie est vôtre. Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule droite.  
- Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger je le ferais. Dit à son tour Aragorn en se levant. Mon épée est vôtre. Ajouta-t-il en s'agenouillant devant Frodon avant de prendre place à mes côtés.  
- Et mon arc est vôtre! Ajouta Legolas en prenant place à côté de Gandalf.  
- Et ma hache! S'exclama Gimli en s'approchant à son tour.  
- Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme. Dit Boromir en s'approchant. Et si tel est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.  
- Hey! S'exclama un Hobbit blond caché derrière une plante. Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi!  
- Non en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer. S'exclama Elrond, fatiguer des arrivées impromptues. Et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non. Ajouta-t-il avec un peu d'humour.  
- Nous venons aussi! S'exclama l'un des Hobbit cachés derrière les poutres tout en sortant de sa cachette avec son compagnon. Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attacher dans un sac pour nous en empêcher! Ajouta-t-il en prenant place à côté de Frodon.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, ajouta le quatrième, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission, quête, chose?  
- Bon alors ça te met hors course Pippin. Répondit le 3e Hobbit me faisant rigoler.  
- 10 compagnons. reprit finalement Elrond. Qu'il en soit ainsi, vous formerez la communauté de l'anneau! Ajouta-t-il solennellement.  
- Chouette! S'exclama Pippin. Où est-ce qu'on va? Demanda-t-il, me faisant éclater de rire.  
- Nous partons sauver le monde, maître Hobbit! Répondis-je gaiement. Mes avis que ce voyage ne sera pas triste avec vous!

Elrond clôture là-dessus la réunion et tout le monde se sépare pour vaquer à leurs occupations en attendant le repas. Les Hobbit discutent entre eux joyeusement sous le regard bienveillant de Gandalf alors que les hommes sortent tous de la pièce. J'avise alors Legolas qui me regarde et esquisse un gens vers moi pour venir me parler. Rapidement, je l'esquive en apostrophant Gloin, Gimli et Dwalin près de la porte. En étant avec mes amis nains, je suis certaine qu'il ne m'approchera pas. Je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas l'éviter éternellement, surtout qu'on va partir en voyage ensemble, mais je ne me sens pas capable de lui parler maintenant. Je discute pendant un moment avec les trois nains alors que nos pas nous mènent à leurs grés dans le château. Alors que j'allais les suivre vers la grande salle où aura lieu le repas, j'aperçois une petite silhouette qui m'est familière. Je m'excuse donc auprès de mes amis et m'approche du Hobbit assis sur un banc en train d'écrire.

- J'espère que vous m'avez gardé une place de choix dans votre histoire mon cher Bilbon! Dis-je doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.  
- Aerin, chère Aerin! S'exclama-t-il en sautant sur ses jambes. Que c'est bon de vous revoir ma chère amie!  
- Je suis également très heureuse de vous voir, Bilbon. Répondis-je en me baissant pour le serrer dans mes bras. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu faire le déplacement pour votre anniversaire mais Brand avait besoin de moi à Dale! Ajoutais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés sur le banc.  
- Le petit-fils de Bard si je me souviens bien? Demanda-t-il. Et ne vous en faites pas pour votre absence!  
- Exactement, le petit-fils de Bard et personne qui a connu Bard n'oserait dire le contraire! Dis-je en rigolant.  
- Tant mieux alors si Dale peut continuer de prospérer! Répondit gentiment Bilbon. Et oui, je t'ai fait une place de choix dans mon récit! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement?  
- Vous me flattez, Bilbon. Rigolais-je. Alors dites-moi, comment allez-vous?  
- L'âge semble enfin m'avoir rattrapé, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose je suppose. Répondit-il pensif. Chacun fait son temps sur terre et le miens arrive à son terme j'imagine.  
- Vos paroles sont bien triste, Bilbon. Dis-je doucement.  
- Non pas triste, réalistes seulement. Me répondit-il dans un sourire. Ma vie a été bien plus palpitante que j'aurais pu l'imaginer donc je m'estime heureux. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Aerin! Et vous, comment allez-vous?  
- Je ne sais pas. Soupirais-je en regardant le ciel devant nous. Il y a si longtemps que je ne suis pas entré en contact avec un elfe, avec les miens et être ici aujourd'hui...Je ne sais vraiment pas comment agir, comment me sentir…  
- Ne vous en faites pas, Aerin, tout ira bien pour vous! Me répondit Bilbon en posant sa main sur la mienne. Nous avons connus pire alors tout ira bien, ayez confiance!  
- Merci, Bilbon! Répondis-je en souriant. Depuis quand êtes-vous devenu plus sage que moi?  
- C'est ce que nous autre Hobbit appelons le grand âge! Rigola-t-il. Ou l'abus des pintes et de l'herbe à pipe! ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire.  
- Ah, vous êtes là mon oncle! S'exclama Frodon en s'approchant de nous.  
- Frodon mon petit approche que je te présente! Lança-t-il joyeusement au jeune Hobbit. Aerin je vous présente mon neveu et seul héritier Frodon Saquet. Frodon, je te présente Aerin fille de Lindorië, Dame de Mirkwood. C'est une vieille amie que j'ai rencontré lors de mon aventure avec les nains.  
- Frodon et moi avons brièvement fait connaissance pendant le conseil, dis-je en souriant, mais c'est un plaisir de vous être officiellement présenté, Frodon.  
- Le plaisir est partagé, Dame Aerin. Répondit Frodon avec un sourire. J'espère que vous accepterez de me raconter quelques anecdotes sur le voyage dont parle Bilbon car je suis certain qu'il ne dit pas toute la vérité! Rigola le jeune Hobbit sous le regard faussement outré de Bilbon.  
- Cesse donc de douter de ma bonne foi Frodon! Répondit Bilbon en riant.  
- C'est qu'il fait bien de le faire! Ajoutais-je en riant. Vous avez toujours une grande propension à embellir les histoires mon cher ami!  
- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je venais vous chercher car le repas va bientôt débuter! S'exclama Frodon avec le sourire.  
- Ah enfin! S'exclama Bilbon. Je commençais à avoir faim moi!  
- Alors tout le monde en route! Terminais-je en riant.

Nous prenons tous les trois le chemin de la grande salle tout en continuant de discuter. Je découvre en Frodon une version plus jeune, et plus douce encore, de Bilbon et je suis soudainement triste de savoir quel lourd fardeau attend le jeune Hobbit. Néanmoins je me console en me disant que je ferais tout pour pouvoir le soulager le plus possible. Lorsque nous franchissons les portes de la salle, je repère une place libre entre Legolas et Aragorn et une libre entre Arwen et Gandalf et m'empresse d'aller m'y installer. Je sais que je continue à fuir Legolas et mon passé, mais je veux prendre le temps de me reposer et de penser avant de l'affronter. Mon regard accroche le sien pendant un instant et je vois bien qu'il est blessé par mon attitude, mais je n'y peux rien. Rapidement les conversations s'élèvent autour de la joyeuse tablée et j'en profite pour prendre des nouvelles d'Arwen et de rattraper le temps perdu avec ma meilleure amie. Nous partirons pour des jours plus sombres bien assez tôt alors autant profiter de la bonne humeur ambiante pour le moment!


	3. Past

**The Quest**

**Chapitre trois : Past**

Le repas et la soirée se déroulent sous le signe de la bonne humeur. Pendant le repas, j'ai passé un bon moment à discuter avec Arwen et Elladan qui était face à moi. Rattraper le temps perdu avec mes deux amis m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Il y a réellement trop longtemps que je n'ai pas passé du temps avec les miens. Après le repas, Elrond nous fait passer dans une salle plus conviviale où les discutions reprennent bon train. Cette fois je passe un bon moment à discuter avec Aragorn, à prendre des nouvelles des rodeurs dans le nord et lui demande son avis sur un point.

- Aragorn, sais-tu où est posté Thalion? Demandais-je, pensive.  
- Près de Dol Guldur aux dernières nouvelles. Répondit-il, surpris de ma question. Pourquoi?  
- Je crois bien que je vais lui envoyer un message qu'il vienne nous rejoindre en cours de route. Dis-je, pensive. Je crois que son aide ne sera pas de trop, en fait.  
- Je crois aussi. Soupira Aragorn. Cette histoire ne dit rien qui vaille et je crois que nous ne mesurons pas encore toute l'ampleur de la tâche.  
- As-tu seulement ressentis la noirceur qui suinte de l'anneau Aragorn? Lui demandais-je, frissonnante. Je n'ose à peine imaginer ce qui nous attend quand cette noirceur est si puissante alors que nous sommes encore à Imladris!  
- Tu as raison, Aerin. Soupira-t-il. En ces temps noirs, mieux vaut s'entourer de tous les alliés de confiance.  
- Je me trompe ou tu te tourmente encore l'esprit avec la malédiction d'Isildur? Dis-je doucement en me rapprochant de lui et en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu ne devrais pas, tu es bien plus fort que lui. Tellement plus!  
- Et pourtant le même sang coule dans mes veines! Soupira-t-il, inquiet. Promet moi de garder un œil sur moi pendant ce voyage.  
- Garder un œil sur toi pourquoi faire? Dis-je en secouant la tête. Tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le crois mon cher! Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais moi oui! Je te connais depuis que tu es tout petit, Aragorn, et je t'ai appris tout ce que je sais. Et tu m'as appris énormément également. Ton destin est bien plus grand que celui d'un simple rodeur. Je ne sais peut-être pas comment va finir notre quête, ce qui va nous arriver, mais de ça j'en suis sûr! Tu as un destin royal devant toi!  
- Comment fais-tu pour avoir toujours aussi foi en moi, Aerin? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
- N'est-ce pas cela que font les parents, Aragorn? Souriais-je doucement. Je t'ai élevé comme mon propre fils, Aragorn, et je te connais mieux que quiconque. Je sais ce dont tu es capable et même plus. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tout ira bien parce que toi et moi on sait que c'est faux, mais j'ai confiance en toi, en nous tous. Nous y arriverons, je ne sais pas comment, mais je sais qu'on réussira.  
- Merci, Aerin. Dit-il simplement en se levant de notre fauteuil. Je vais aller parler à Gandalf. Envoie un message pour Thalion et essaie aussi de parler à Legolas.  
- Je vais lui parler, soupirais-je nerveusement, mais laisse-moi le temps de penser à quoi lui dire.  
- Parle simplement avec ton cœur, Aerin. Sourit-il en m'embrassant sur la tête. Ça n'a pas besoin d'être compliqué entre vous.  
- Depuis quand tu es devenus le plus sage de nous deux? Dis-je en me levant à mon tour.  
- J'ai eu un très bon maître. Sourit-il.  
- Bonne nuit, Aragorn. Dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
- À demain, Aerin. Termina-t-il en s'éloignant.

Lorsqu'il a enfin rejoint Gandalf, je quitte la salle étouffante de chaleur. Alors que mes pas me guide vers eux seuls savent où, je repense à la vie que j'ai mené ici lorsque je me suis installé ici il y a 85 ans. À l'époque je n'avais prévue de rester que quelques semaines, j'avais besoin de me ressourcer auprès des miens. Je ne voulais pas rester longtemps car Arwen, Elladan et Elrohir étaient tous trois en Lothlorien chez leur tante. Puis ils arrivèrent et je changeais d'idée. Gilraen et son fils de deux ans. Quand son mari est mort, Gilraen est venue à Imladris ne sachant pas vraiment où aller d'autre pour protéger son fils. Je me suis immédiatement attachée à ce petit gamin aux grands yeux bleus remplis de malice et de curiosité.

Je n'ai su qui il était réellement qu'après le départ de Gilraen. Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris pourquoi une mère abandonnait son fils jusqu'à ce qu'Elrond m'explique que le petit était le fils d'Arathorn et ainsi donc le dernier descendant d'Isildur et que Gilraen étaient partie au loin pour détourner l'attention de potentiels ennemis. Après m'avoir dit cela, Elrond m'a demandé de rester à Imladris pour protéger et élevé cet enfant qui était désormais orphelin. Autant dire que je n'ai pas pu refuser, surtout alors que celui-ci me regardait avec ses yeux remplis d'espoir. Et c'est en plongeant mon regard dans le sien que j'ai trouvé le nom qu'il porterait tant qu'il serait à Imladris. Estel, qui signifie Espoir en sindarin, lui allait parfaitement car ce petit garçon représentait l'espoir, l'espoir qu'un jour le monde des hommes retrouverait sa gloire d'antan, que le Gondor soit de nouveau prospère et que l'arbre du roi fleurisse de nouveau. Elrond n'y a jamais vraiment cru, mais moi j'y ai cru à l'instant où j'ai su qui il était et j'y crois plus que jamais.

J'atteins finalement la porte de ma chambre tout en me remémorant les vingt années que j'ai passé avec Estel, de toutes les heures passées ensembles dans cette même chambre où je viens d'entrer. Je l'ai aimé, et l'aimerais toujours, comme mon propre fils. Je l'ai élevé du mieux que j'ai pu, lui ai appris tout ce que je savais et je serais éternellement fière de lui. Et s'il n'arrive pas à croire en lui et en toute la force que je sais qu'il possède je suppose que je croirais suffisamment fort pour deux.

Finalement, je repousse mes souvenirs d'un petit Estel de 12 ans courant partout en riant pour me concentrer sur ce qui nous attend. Même si notre communauté comporte quelques-uns des plus grands guerriers de la Terre du Milieu toute race confondue, je doute que ce soit suffisant pour ce qui nous attend. J'attrape une feuille et une plume et écrit un rapide message pour mon ancien compagnon d'arme puis sort sur le balcon. Comme s'il s'avait quand j'ai besoin de lui, je trouve sur la balustrade un grand corbeau aux plumes noires lustrées. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensent d'eux, les corbeaux ne sont pas des animaux malveillants porteurs de mauvais présages. Ce sont au contraire de fidèles messagers et protecteurs de la lumière et celui-ci est un vieil ami à moi. Depuis que je lui ai sauvé la vie il y a plusieurs années, il apparait près de moi à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de lui. J'attache solidement le parchemin à sa patte et flatte ses plumes gentiment.

- Vole vite mon ami. Murmurais-je doucement. Vole vite et trouve Thalion, trouve le Dunedin, il est près de Dol Guldur. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cet endroit, ajoutais-je après un piaillement mécontent, mais c'est très important! S'il te plait fait vite!

Le corbeau me donne un dernier coup de bec amical, étire ses ailes et s'envole vers le nord. Après l'avoir observé jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, je rentre faire ma toilette rapidement puis enfile une robe de nuit légère et ressort finalement m'assoir à l'extérieur sur mon balcon. Assise sur la large rambarde le dos contre le mur et sous les feuilles d'un saule pleureur ayant poussé trop près de l'édifice, je regarde la lune et les étoiles qui illuminent le ciel. Il me semble que j'ai quitté Dale il y a une éternité et pourtant cela ne fait que quelques jours. À mon départ j'étais loin d'imaginer que j'allais devoir affronter mon passé, le bon comme le mauvais. J'étais aussi loin d'imaginer que je me retrouverais en présente de l'Unique! Par Eärendil! J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'on remettrait en partie la survie de la Terre du Milieu dans mes mains! Je soupire de nervosité et baisse mon regard vers la cité en contrebas et je sursaute violement en voyant Legolas sauter par-dessus la rambarde de mon balcon.

- Pour l'amour d'Eärendil, tu es fou ou quoi? M'exclamais-je en portant la main à mon cœur qui bat la chamade. Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie!  
- Étant donné que tu m'as fui toute la journée et que tu ne m'aurais probablement pas ouvert ta porte, c'était le seul moyen de venir te parler! Dit-il simplement en s'adossant à la rambarde juste à côté de mes pieds.  
- Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, j'ai simplement été prise de court. Soupirais-je en fermant les yeux.  
- Prise de court? Dit-il surpris. Et moi alors? J'étais loin de m'attendre à te voir toi quand les portes de la salle se sont ouvertes.  
- Il n'y a probablement que toi que ça a surpris! Rigolais-je doucement. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, c'est évidemment une chose que seul moi est assez folle pour le faire! Ajoutais-je, simplement.  
- Il fut un temps où je te connaissais mieux que quiconque. Dit-il doucement en me regardant dans les yeux.  
- C'était il y a longtemps. Répondis-je sans douceur. Et manifestement je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien que je l'imaginais puisque tu t'es rangé du côté de ton père! Ajoutais-je avec amertume à ce souvenir.  
- Aerin…soupira-t-il en détournant le regard.  
- Je t'aimais Legolas! Grondais-je, en colère. Je t'aimais et j'aurais tout donné pour toi, tout jusqu'à ma dernière goûte de vie! J'aurais tout fait pour toi, j'aurais fait tout ce que tu m'aurais demandé y compris mourir! Et toi tu as préféré écouter docilement les ordres de ton père plutôt que de me soutenir! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai quitté Mirkwood? Pourquoi crois-tu que j'évite les elfes autant que possible? Pourquoi crois-tu que je préfère la compagnie des hommes et des nains? Parce que je sais qu'aucun de mes amis nains ou hommes ne me trahiront comme tu l'as fait! Parce que je sais qu'eux ne me jugent pas, qu'eux m'apprécient tel que je suis et qu'ils ne m'empêcheront jamais d'être ce que je suis!

- Aerin, je suis tellement désolé tu sais! S'exclama-t-il tristement. À l'instant où j'ai su que tu étais partie je suis allé à ta suite, pour te rattraper mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé! 500 ans Aerin! 500 ans que tu es partie et que je te cherche sans relâche, mais tu n'étais nulle part!  
- Tu m'as cherché? Demandais-je, surprise, en me redressant.  
- Évidemment que je t'ai cherché! Soupira-t-il et s'asseyant face à moi sur la rambarde. À la minute où j'ai acquiescé à l'ordre de mon père, j'ai su que je le regretterais! Et, par Eärendil, je l'ai regretté chaque jour depuis ton départ!  
- Alors pourquoi? Demandais-je tristement en tournant la tête. Pourquoi avoir renoncé à nous à sa demande? Pourquoi lui avoir donné raison quant au faite qu'une femme ne devrait pas se battre? Pourquoi avoir courbé l'échine alors que tu es bien plus fort et fier que ça? Pourquoi, Legolas?  
- Parce que j'avais peur! Dit-il en se relevant vivement. Parce que j'avais peur de te perdre, peur de perdre l'estime de mon père, peur de décevoir ma mère. Parce que c'est ce que l'on m'a toujours inculqué et que je n'avais pas le courage d'aller contre les croyances de mon peuple même si je ne les partages pas.  
- Et pourquoi diable ne m'as-tu rien dit? Soupirais-je frustrée. Bon sang Legolas! On s'est toujours tout dit!  
- J'avais honte, Aerin! Dit-il en me tournant le dos. J'avais honte d'avoir ces stupides peurs et j'avais encore plus peur de te perdre à cause de ça! Bon sang, une armée d'orques me faisait moins peur que l'idée de tout te dire et de te voir partir loin de moi! Au final c'est exactement parce que je n'ai rien fait que tu es partie!  
- J'espère au moins que tu ne referas pas deux fois la même erreur! Dis-je en me levant pour m'approcher de lui.  
- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda-t-il, surpris, en se retournant.  
- Que t'as pas intérêt à m'abandonner une deuxième fois! Dis-je en posant une main sur son torse. Toi et moi on fait partie d'un groupe sur lequel repose le sort de la Terre du Milieu et on doit pouvoir se faire confiance comme avant. J'ai besoin de savoir que je peux compter sur toi les yeux fermés, qu'on peut faire de nouveau faire équipe comme avant.  
- Je te jure que maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir! Répondit-il vivement en posant une main sur la mienne et l'autre sur ma joue. Je sais que je devrais travailler pour retrouver ton entière confiance mais je te jure que tu peux compter sur moi!  
- Bien alors voilà une bonne chose de réglée, finalement! Dis-je en souriant.  
- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Aerin. Soupira-t-il en fixant son regard dans le mien.  
- Alors arrête de parler et embrasse-moi! Dis-je en souriant.

Legolas me sourit, passe sa main derrière ma nuque et m'attire à lui pour un baiser passionné où passe tout le manque, le soulagement, la peur, l'amour et tous ces autres sentiments qui nous secouent. Quand l'air vient à manquer nous nous séparons et posons nos fronts l'un contre l'autre avec un soupir. Il m'avait tellement manqué cet idiot! 500 années perdues pour des broutilles. Nous passons encore un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans un silence apaisant avant qu'il ne doive finalement me quitter car nous partons tôt le lendemain. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois rapidement avec un sourire avant de sauter par-dessus la rambarde et de disparaître dans la nuit. Je retourne dans ma chambre avec sans doute un sourire stupide sur le visage. Je sais que cela va me prendre un moment avant de réellement pouvoir lui faire entièrement confiance de nouveau, mais je me sens tellement mieux depuis que nous avons parlé. Tout n'est pas encore parfait, mais ça le deviendra. Je m'endors finalement en me disant que cette aventure n'aurait peut-être pas que des mauvais côtés.


End file.
